


Soft Serve

by Edie (sweetteethmfs)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Mistress, Pet Names, Playful Sex, Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteethmfs/pseuds/Edie
Summary: Baby boy sub!Taeyong comes over all soft when you get on top.





	Soft Serve

The moan that comes out of Taeyong’s mouth the first time you bite down on him is so loud and unexpected that you almost stop out of shock at the noise. 

“You like that _huh?”_ you ask instead, chuckling a little as you trace delicate lines on his collarbone with your tongue, your teeth only just grazing his skin as you move across him. 

He squirms beside you in bed, his eyes closed tight as he stretches his body out reflexively, his teeth already digging into his bottom lip. He looks beautiful like this; naked except for his boxers, his blonde hair falling in soft, messy waves, his body taught with anticipation, so expectant and ready for you. You bite down on him again, this time latching onto his neck, and he groans loudly, his head thrown back before his hands suddenly lock onto your hips, forcing you up and off of him, 

“Get on top,” he grunts, moving you, the last of his dominance slipping away as you catch the heavy softness in his eyes, “ _Please,_ ” he adds. 

“If I didn’t know better,” you say, smiling at him as you climb on top of him and take off your t-shirt, “I’d say you _liked me_ being in control...” 

He blushes, and his eyes look everywhere but at you. He seems _particularly_ interested in the ceiling and proceeds to investigate its design for a good minute while you settle yourself on top of him. It’s cute, but you want to make sure he’s just nervous, not uncomfortable, before you continue. 

“ _Taeyong~_ ”, you call his name, drawing his eyes to you. He looks at you, and it is such a coyly shy thing that you can’t help but smile at him, grabbing his hands in yours before you lean down, your body weighing heavy on his, skin to skin, feeling the hot stiffness between you both.

Your lips linger on his throat, kissing up his neck gently before you decide to drop the bomb, whispering in his ear, “Do you want me to _fuck you_ , baby boy?” 

He gasps, but you can’t be too sure if its your words or the way you’ve started to rock gently against him, grinding your hips slowly. He whimpers, and if it’s possible, you can feel him growing even harder underneath you.

“Tell me what you like baby,” you say, removing your lips from his neck and tightening your grip on his hands, intertwining your fingers and forcing him to look at you again, the connection between you electric as you smile fondly at him, “You know I’ll give you anything you want,” 

“I-” he starts, but he just swallows air, gulping silently as you lazily grind against him, a warm friction building between your bodies.

“Would you like me to bite you again?” you ask, tilting your head cutely as he looks up at you, his eyes wide, “Or would you like _more_ than that?” 

He’s blushing madly now, and if you weren’t so turned on you’d find it completely endearing - but right now its just another way of knowing that you are on the right track. You don’t want to make him embarrassed, but you can’t deny how fun it is to torture him like this.  

“More?” you ask, and it is only a second or two before you see him nod, his teeth worrying his bottom lip again. 

You’re touched by his shyness, his vulnerability. You’re not sure you’ve ever seen him this soft before. He’d intially been the dominant one, but now you’re unsure as to how much of that Taeyong was the _real_ Taeyong. 

So, you take it slow, biting him more, testing out areas on his body, eliciting increasingly louder moans from him. You soon discover that if you hold his hands above his head he’s even more excitable, licking his lips subconsciously as you grind against him. 

You start to _really_ tease him then, removing his boxers and your own underwear before rubbing yourself along him. You’re desperate to have him inside you, but you are also well aware that you need to be patient, you can’t rush this. 

Instead, you try your best to slow down, making each movement elongated, sometimes excruciatingly so, all the while coating him in your pleasure. You can’t deny how good it feels for you too, your nerves endings alight as his cock rubs against your wet folds, and you have to breathe deeply to prevent yourself from just ramming him all the way in. 

“What do you want baby boy?” you ask, rubbing yourself down him so slowly that he’s groaning, the head of his cock slipping almost an inch inside you, before you crouch down to lick a stripe across his nipples. You tug on one with your teeth, drawing his skin through your mouth with slow relish. 

He’s delirious now, his hair plastered against his temples as he sweats underneath you. The over-stimulation has made him bold though, or maybe its just his desperate lust, but he’s suddenly more vocal than ever. 

“I want _**you,**_ ” he groans, his voice cracking only slightly as he looks at you, “I want to be _in_ you,”

“How much do you want it?” you ask, pushing your luck, knowing you wouldn’t deny him in a million years. 

“Oh _fuck,_ ” his eyes roll as you position yourself right on top of him, so close that all he’d need to do is thrust once and he’d be inside. “Oh fuck, I want it so much!”

You smile down on him proudly, high on the control, and _then_ you push him inside yourself so quickly that he almost chokes. 

“Is _that_ what you wanted baby?” you coo at him over his half-gasp half-cough, and you gulp down your own feelings as his length fills you completely. 

“Fuck,” he gasps, then, looking in your eyes, “...Can I-?” 

You nod at him and he instantly thrusts even deeper, and you suck in a breath through your teeth. He smiles at this and you smirk back at him playfully. _God_ he feels good. Like he was made just for you. 

You ride him then; slowly increasing the pace and allowing him to thrust up into you, working your hips into a fervour occasionally to _really_ test him. He’s moaning every time you draw along him; letting him go to the furthest edges and very nearly out again, then slamming him back in, _deep_. The sound your bodies make echoes throughout the room and you know you couldn’t be wetter for him if you tried. 

He’s _close,_ his hands slippery with sweat as he grips your sides, but you don’t want to stop just yet, knowing somehow that you can push him even further. 

“Would you like to come _inside me_ Tae?” you ask, your voice so quietly nonchalant that he nearly misses it. He doesn’t however miss the way you clench around his cock when you say it, tensing with all of your might as his eyes roll back in his head. 

His voice is thick and guttural when he replies, “Oh god, yes, _please!”_  

“Such a _good_ boy,” you purr, releasing him, “Not just yet though,” and Taeyong mewls back his discomfort, gulping air down greedily. 

He manages to hold on, and as you feel your own climax starting to overwhelm you, you gently place your hands on his collarbone, your thumbs pushing only _slightly_ on his throat. 

His eyes meet yours as you raise an eyebrow at him, and his jaw drops open at the pressure. He moans silently, his mouth a gaping o, and you glory in the feeling of power rushing through you. With his consent in place you tighten your grip twofold, and his voice slurs as he cries out loudly while you choke him, riding him viciously, _heavily,_ your bodies moving together in a blissfully frantic rhythm. 

“Can I- can I come please _Mistress_?” he gasps, and you feel your own orgasm starting to unfurl at his words, and you know you can’t resist him any longer. 

“Yes baby boy, come for me” you gasp, surrendering at last, your head thrown back as both orgasms collide within you, feeling him filling you even as you come _on_ him, “…come _inside me_ Taeyong…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Please stay tuned for more fics as I convert my Tumblr over to Ao3! ❤️


End file.
